The song of the nightingale
by rosiebonbosie
Summary: this is a story about a young girl named Jenessa who once lived in Berrybay. It doesn't sound like much but bear with me...the italics were supposed to be there and the spacing came out incorrectly. The real version is on my site....


The call of the Nightingale  
ByMercedez Belamger  
  
There has never been joy that has not tasted first of grief," she kept telling her self as she hugged her knees, her straight sandy blonde hair streaming onto and covering her face. Sitting in the tree as she usually was, Jenessa was hiding, the dimness of the light under the tree reflecting the desolate mood that she was in. Hiding in the dim light was her way of trying to find a way to get out of the forced meeting with someone Lady Ifinieda wanted her to meet.probably another suitor. They didn't expect her to marry yet, but they wanted her to as soon as was old enough to marry. And they at least wanted her to know her choices. She frowned by the mere thought of the idea of being forced to marry, even if she did get to choose her suitor. Besides, the only one she wanted to marry was taken cruelly from her. Bitterness overcame her for the thought of the only one she could ever love. Bitter tears of loneliness crept silently upon her and shed like tender raindrops of fire on her skin and clothing, her amber eyes dark as the clouds of a storm. The memory refused to fade even little, no matter how much she had tried to force it not to hurt as much. The haunting memory lingered cruelly in her mind of the murder. "You shall love no one but me!" he said, yelling at her and pulling her naked body out of the bed. Jenessa fought him as she kicked and punched him to no avail. The man beside Jenessa awoke from the shouts and yell, as Jeckoryl was trying to touch her naked breast, one hand holding her waist and bringing her naked body toward him, the other gingerly reaching out for more private places. As he tried to touch her, Jenessa reacted the only way she could. She kicked him in his tender area, punched him in the face, and spat in his eye. She stopped Verion from coming up and punching Jeckoryl himself, putting a hand on Verion's chest as she said, "I do not love you. You are nothing but a nasty cruel and most of all evil man, Jeckoryl. Getting involved with you was the worst mistake I ever made!" She crept back under the covers, mostly to cover herself as Jeckoryl finally realized that there was another man under the covers. "You'll be regretting you said that later, when you will be begging me to pleasure you." His face turned into an evil smirk, his eyes so cold that Jenessa shuddered just looking into them. "I will never love you as I once thought I did. The sooner you get that the sooner you can find someone else to torture," she said. Jenessa all of a sudden heard a voice, a male one, but not Verion's. She had heard this man's voice a lot lately, though she didn't know what it meant. She heard it in the distance. She could hardly make out any words but these  
When the evening falls and the daylight is fading,  
From within me calls - could it be I am sleeping?  
For a moment I stray, and then it holds me completely.  
Close to home - I cannot say.  
Close to home feeling so far away.  
As I walk there before me a shadow  
From another world, where no other can follow.  
Carry me to my own, to where I can cross over...  
  
Jenessa could never forget what happened next. Oh Verion, she thought, eyes burning her crimson red face as she continued to remember the dreadful day her life began to fall apart. His eyes widened and flared with anger as he recognized the face of the man beside his ex. His best friend. The way he lunged at him spoke of sudden obsessive animal rage. His obsession was rooted with the fact that he not only lost his lover, but he lost her to his best friend. His meek, shy, unnoticeable best friend. But instead of going for her, he pushed her aside, her small frame too weak to fight back, as he pulled out a knife. "Verion, how dare you steal my only love? You will pay for it with your life, you two faced son of a bitch!" Jeckoryl said as he suddenly jumped on top of the bed and held the surprised man down "I didn't steal anything or anyone from you. She's mine and I love her, dammit, now leave her and me alone!" Verion replied. He tried to free himself, but the other man was fueled by and obsessive anger that she didn't understand. "I will not let you take what is rightfully mine!" Jeckoryl said as he held up a gleaming knife, animal like rage burning like fire in his eyes. Jenessa screamed in sudden anger and complete and utter pain as she him draw a knife. She started to run but two men came behind her and grabbed her by her shoulders. She saw the knife go down on her lover, who ducked, and the knife cut but a chunk of Verion's dark brown hair. But man was too smart and too persistent to stop at just one try. Jeckoryl put one hand on the Verion's head to keep it from moving. The rest of his body was now immobile because of the large object sitting on top of it. Verion gulped audibly as the enemy's other hand drew the knife slowly into Verion's throat. Each stab made Jenessa fell as if a part of her was being chiseled away into little pieces.each time the knife went down into Verion's neck and head. Then Jeckoryl's knife went elsewhere. Jenessa saw the brutality and hatred that went into the murder, now represented by a mutilation of her beloved Verion. As she saw her lover being killed, she kept fighting her captors, trying to get herself free in time to save him. But the more she fought, the more force they put on her. When finally Jeckoryl had satisfied his need for anger, Jenessa sat in utter disbelief at what Jeckoryl had done to her chosen lover. There was almost nothing recognizable about him. Just the shape of a half of an arm and the remains of a foot. She looked in utter horror and utter hopelessness as she saw the dead body of her lover.  
***  
"Jenessa! Get down here!"  
Her head spinning, Jenessa was startled out of the memory and her tears. She sniffled, trying to be silent as to not to alarm Lady Ifinieda of her whereabouts  
"I hear you crying Jenessa. I want you to come down here. Someone here is quite anxious to see you!" she said.  
Jenessa could feel Lady Ifinieda's anger.could feel it so much that it almost made her wince and almost scream in pain and anger herself because she was trapped by that anger. Why was she sensing this!? Yet she sensed something else from Lady Ifinieda, who had noticed her window was open.  
Oh Gods! If she finds me here I'm mincemeat, she thought as she climbed higher in the tree. She winced at the mere thought of a man touching her, especially after what occurred after her beloved was made into mere bones and blood before her.  
*** Jenessa felt something inside her crack open like two pieces of a walnut as she sobbed and felt a surge of power run through her like she was being struck by lightning. But it was too much too fast as she found the world turn blurry and then suddenly black as night. How long she was out she did not know. All she remembered was waking up being in a place she didn't recognize under blood red sheets, and her feet and hands were tied with binder twine rope to the sides of the bed. She realized that she could not move them, and to her surprise she was still quite exposed. "Where am I?" she cried audibly, seeing the dim shape of someone the unlighted far right corner of room. She found to her utmost horror that it was Jeckoryl. "Finally awake I see," he said with an evil grin. "You are in my room of course, my lovely Jenessa." His grin broadened as he put one finger in between her breasts. She kept moving and flinching around. "Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed at him. "Your mere touch is contamination to me, Jeckoryl," she said with eyes fueled with anger and grief. Jeckoryl only smirked evilly. "Ooooh, feisty! Do not worry. I'll have my fun with you yet, my sweet." He replied cunningly and coldly enough to her chilly inside. She didn't now why, but she could feel his pleasure, and knew from her feelings whatever he wanted to do to her. She didn't know why she was getting these feelings; all she knew was that it was making her sick! The intense pleasure just from seeing her try to jiggle violently out of the rope that bound her made her want to puke. She saw his fierce grin and likened it to the look the hunter gave to its prey after it was caught. And s he knew right away what he wanted of her. "Jeckoryl, listen: I don't love you anymore! Our story ended a long time ago, so please let me go!" she yelled to him pleadingly, her eyes filled with absolute horror of what Jeckoryl wanted to do to her. As he came up to her, with a look of intense pleasure in his eyes, he licked his lips and said, "Let the fun begin."  
Jenessa's eyes widened and she audibly gulped as Jeckoryl stood before her, put on red velvet gloves, and climbed up on the bed. His eyes still fierce with pleasure, lust, and excitement at the mere thought of what he was about to do to her. She wished she could get away from this place. What happened at back at the scene of Verion she did not know. All she knew was that she had blanked out for some reason. Continuing to struggle but getting nothing but rope burn, Jenessa wept right there. "Leave me alone!" she yelled as he drew his face to hers, forcing a kiss upon her. "I always enjoy a challenge," he said, smiling. He then started to touch her with his hands, slowly at first. He caressed her face first. She went to bite him, but then he started to touch her lower. First on her sides and back, then to her lower neck. Then he started to touch her breasts, and put one hand on the right one as he touched in between both breasts, as he closed his eyes in utter ecstasy and purred. She tried to pull away, but the restraints of the rope would not let her. "Resistance is futile my dear," he said to her, eyes slanting as he gave a sly smile. He then proceeded to touch her further.  
***  
Jenessa physically winced as she thought of what happened to her next, her body shaking at the mere thought of remembering the horrible things that Jeckoryl did to her. She didn't know why, but it was not just the rape and murder that scared her. It was these new abilities she had. Why did she have them? Where did they come from? She knew for some reason that she could feel others emotions. Other strange things were happening as well. She found she could make things appear out of thin air. Not only that, but she was also able to see lines, bright ones that looked like glowing stars everywhere, some more bright than others. She felt as if she was losing her mind, and she didn't like it.  
She heard Lady Ifinieda call again, as the memory resumed.  
***  
Slowly but surely Jeckoryl proceeded to touch her entire body, till he saved the best part for last. After all, he had tied her legs apart for a reason. He licked his lips and purred as he played around in between her legs with his hands, and eventually his tongue. She didn't know how much more she could stand.  
"Stop! Stop!" she told him in the dim light.  
But he continued. She could feel his lust growing inside him, growing like the weed in the middle of a rose garden; the more and more he played with her. It was making her sick inside, and she felt as if she were about to throw up. He progressed until he could stand it no more. He looked back, and like a tiger on the prowl he looked at her with pressed lips and began to gingerly take off his pants.  
"No! No! No!" Jenessa screamed, wiggling faster but again the rope proceeded to do more then burn her hands and feet.  
He only smiled at her and said, "Let's play."  
Her eyes widened franticly and she screamed in horror, as he also got totally naked. Without further warning he then jumped on the bed quickly. Jenessa, in her captive state, did not allow her to run in spite of her utter panic. It threatened to consume her, just like the utter sickness from being trapped by the odd emotional input she was getting from Jeckoryl. She didn't know what she was feeling but she knew from the fierce determined look in his eyes that what she sensed was truer then she could even imagine. She shook in terror.  
"Please! Nooooo!" Jenessa screamed at the top of her lungs as he proceeded to rape her, each entry feeling like the sharp blade of a knife. She could feel his utter sexual pleasure as he raped her, his excitement rising to its height as she screamed in pain.  
He finally stopped when he was satisfied, going past the point where she could no longer scream. She just wanted to get away. The more and more she hurt, the more and more pleasure he got from it, each moment bringer her closer and closer to insanity from being trapped in his web of sick pleasure.  
When he finally got off of her, he jumped off the bed with a smile "We shall have to play this game again," he said to her, putting on his clothes and going into the next room. He soon returned with a small amount of food.  
"I must keep my plaything healthy, or how else will I have my fun?" he said as he fed her. She spat it back in his face.  
"I'd rather die then be your play toy! You, Jeckoryl, show that there is a fate worse then death." She turned her face away from him.  
"You will do what I tell you to do!" he commanded as he stuffed the food forcefully in her mouth, making her chew lest she choke to death. "There we go my sweet." He rose to leave. "I shall see you tomorrow."  
He smirked and then went into the next room, shutting the door. She saw now why he put blood red sheets upon his sheets, for there seemed to be no trace of her blood upon the sheets, yet she could see the dark crimson traces all over her legs and feet and everywhere in between.  
***  
She continued to sob hysterically, this time however it was more silent.  
"I know you are up there, Jenessa. Don't make me come up there and get you! Or do you have another man up there in your little whorehouse? Or are murdering someone else's son!" she scowled mockingly up to Jenessa.  
She found a place to hide in her secret tree house she had built herself. She found the small room in the basement and climbed a ladder, bringing the ladder up as she went in the hidden room. It was small but it had a bed. So she went there and hid. She heard someone come up the tree and climbed into the bed silently, not wanting anyone else to know where she was. Soon she heard footsteps in her tree house. She tensed as she lay silently on the bed.the she heard a call.  
"Nessa.Nessa.?" she heard in a gentle, male voice. The male had dark brown hair and green eyes "It's me, Scalin. You know, your older brother. Come down here and talk to me."  
She looked down, and to her surprise it was really Scalin. He looked down from the window in the small room that she hid in. Hesitantly, she called to him, "I'm here Scalin."  
He gave an audible sigh of relief. "Thank goodness I found you. What's wrong there, little sis? Come down here," he said soothingly.  
She nodded as she reluctantly opened the door and put down the ladder.  
"Don't worry. I'll catch it so mom can't hear it, all right?" he winked at her from below. She sniffled and chuckled and sent it down. He caught it and laid it down, and when she got out she closed the door to the room. She came down and brushed herself off.  
"Scalin.I don't know how much more I can stand of mom trying to set me up for marriage! I can't stand the thought of any man touching me.I see him every time, and am reminded of what he did to me." She started crying again. Scalin put his arm around her.  
"Shhhh, it's okay. It's okay," he said as she put her arms around him and cried on him. He was the only male she was really comfortable with at this point, for he had been the one to find her.  
***  
In the dim light of the room she couldn't sleep; she only wept at her own helpless state. She didn't know how long she wept. She knew only that she longed for death. But before she could think more on it, she suddenly saw the light coming in slowly through the dark window as she heard the deep yawn of Jeckoryl from the other side. Right away he came into the room where she was bound, clothed only in a robe.  
"Miss me, my darling?" he said with a sly smile. She only snarled at him and turned her face away from him as he laughed and put his hand on her chin and kissed her. "I know you did. You don't have to say anything, dearest. The redness of your cheeks says it all." His tone was so matter-of- fact voice that made her look at him with slit eyes.  
He proceeded to clean her legs, feet and in between her legs, licking some of the blood as he went, saying, "Tsk tsk, we are messy aren't we?" He dried her off with a towel and smirked. He then proceeded to take off his robe, showing Jenessa that he was naked underneath it.  
She sighed in agony. She really didn't know how much more of this nightmare she could live through. All she wanted was to die and get it over with. That was all she wanted. "Jeckoryl, just kill me and get it over with. You already had your fun!" she said to him in disgust.  
He looked at her. "Ahhh but don't do you see my pet, the fun has only just begun." He jumped up on the bed, forcefully entering her once again. Each scream of pain brought him almost orgasmic pleasure as he raped her. She felt it and was trapped by its brutality, the sickness of it all.  
When will this all stop? She thought in the horror of her desolation and misery. She felt sick inside and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shield it from mind or heart. It seemed that the more she screamed, the more he was aroused by it, and the harder he entered her, until finally she had no voice left in her. That and or she wanted to eat or go to the bathroom, and if she had to he would bring a bucket and leave the room to eat, then he would clean it out for the next time she had to go; after all, he didn't want his pet to mess itself.  
After he raped her he tortured her, made her scream not just by rape alone.He used his minor magic to make Jenessa scream when she could scream no more on her own, just for the sake of his own pleasure. He also used his minor gift to torture by using mage-fire as he touched her back, making her scream in agony, and as he did so groaned in pleasure, yet he didn't make a mark on her. Also, putting the flat ends of the knife on her back, trailing it down her back so she could feel the chill.and sometimes he would "accidentally" cut her back, making her shrill with pain. Oh how she wished he would just put that knife in her throat and get it over with! She felt a burn on her hands too, but it didn't hurt her. It seemed to be trying to unbind her in fact, but it seemed to be mage-proof Well at least I know I have mage-gift.she thought, and as he proceeded with his torture she could feel the mage power building in up inside her like a hot flame, consuming her until she would finally lose control... he stopped his torture and left the room, but she brooded on her agony and anger.just when she was going to lose control over her mage gift, and then like a gift from the gods she heard a voice singing in the distance, a male one...VERION, she thought, but then she realized that it wasn't. Verion, He didn't have this beautiful a voice, and his voice had the sweetness and was as soothing of a summer's day. It almost made her smile, if she had known where it was coming from. She heard the words so painfully true to what her situation was.  
Shadow-Lover, you alone can know  
  
How I long to reach a point of peace  
  
How I fade with weariness and woe  
  
How I long for you to bring release.  
  
Shadow-Lover court me in my dreams  
  
Bring the peace the suffering redeems.  
Shadow-Lover, from the Shadows made,  
  
lead me into Shadows once again.  
  
Where you lead I cannot be afraid,  
  
for with you I shall come home again  
  
in your arms I shall not fear the night.  
  
Shadow-Lover, lead me into light  
The unknown voice somehow soothed her .stopped her from destroying the small town of Berrybay in which she lived. She didn't know how or why it was happening, but she was glad fro the soothing of her anger. This went on for four days.she didn't know if her family was looking for her but she knew that she couldn't take much more.but when things got the worst she heard the mysterious voice, which for some reason gave her the strength to control her mage-gift. But it still didn't stop her from realizing that hope was fading and that she would never be found, and that she would either die or worse be forever Jeckoryl's plaything until she did. She had learned how to control her screaming, in hopes that he would release her because she was no longer playing the game like he wanted her to. But her hope was in vain, for she found that he kept on no matter what, as if he didn't care, and although he wasn't as stimulated, he still found almost orgasmic pleasure in the act alone, and by this time her inner sickness and anger were almost to it's height.she knew she couldn't take much more. Her main wish was to die this moment for release from the sickness and the anger, and the obsessive lust Jeckoryl seemed to have from raping her. She hated it and was trapped by everything that she felt around her.  
Finally while leaving Jeckoryl said "My precious pet, I'd let you loose right now but I still don't know what harm will come to others if I do.plus I enjoy these little games we play. Aren't they exciting?" he said with a grin.she slit her eyes at him "I'm glad you think of this as a game.I certainly don't!" she replied sarcastically, and he laughed "my dear, still feisty I see.good. He said with a smirk as he came back up on the bed and said "you haven't had enough of our game yet to be tame then.I'll just have to play more often" he said still smirking as he tried to forcibly rape her again...OH NO OH NO OH NO.she thought as he entered her. Yet as he was raping her this time she felt the power of her pain and suicidal wishes growing within her as a fire being constantly fanned, and as he tried to enter her the power within her grew too much and she released it directly at Jeckoryl.  
All at once Jeckoryl went mad with rage, because of the mix of suicidal rage and homicidal anger that threatened to consume as him as a tidal wave consumed all that lay upon its chosen coast. His face foamed and his eyed maddened like a wild animal just set loose from its reins. He did not know what had happened, but he knew that these emotions demanded an outlet. He howled in agony and took the nearest knife at hand, which just happened to be a knife that sat at the table behind him. He looked toward, Jenessa with eyes as fierce as the hunter ready to pounce on his prey. She then used her power instinctively to throw more an emotional backlash.all at once the knife in his hand turned toward himself, and the stab that was initially meant for Jenessa was in his throat. He fell to the ground instantly, a pool of blood lying beneath him. She sighed in relief.almost right away she heard a mind voice :WHERE ARE YOU NESSA!!!!!!: she heard the alarm in her mind:  
: SCALIN!!!!!!!!: Jenessa called back with urgency: he must have blocked my minor mindspeech: and just as urgently Scalin replied :Who? What? How? And where are you?: Jenessa swiftly replied :I am at Jeckoryl's place.he-he's dead Scalin! Please come get me, and make it quick: Jenessa replied in anguish: I'll be right there: was the only mental reply.  
Not even a candlemark later she heard the door crashed open and an audible yell. "NESSA!" she heard loudly and clearly "I'm here!" she said as loudly as she could."Keep talking" she heard Scalin say. She did as she was told, and as she heard the door opening she said, "Scalin, I forgot to tell you-" she started to say. , But it was too late as he opened the door, and Scalin saw the scene with disgust "what did he do to you." he said with wide-eyed concerned, while she turned her head "I-I don't want to talk about it right now. In fact I'd rather not think about it at all." she admitted "please, just get me out of here." she pleaded. Scalin nodded and took the knife that Jeckoryl used to kill himself and cut loose the ropes and small burns and cuts were all around her wrists, a symbol of her captivity.Scalin looked at her, her obvious agony hurting him as well. She tried to get off the bed and walk, but fell to her knees in pain, a single tear forming in her eyes, as Scalin took her and placed her in sitting position on a chair.  
"Dearheart, you need a healer, and rather badly I might add." Scalin said closing his eyes in disgust at just the thought of what the monster that lay dead on the floor did to his sister. He hissed at the dead body like a mother would hiss to anyone trying to get to its unborn child. The translucent light of the room showed clearly what had come to pass the last 4 days, and Scalin brought some clothing for her to wear, for he knew of the murder of Verion, and had wept for his sister but from the bond they shared he knew Nessa was alive, but he couldn't find her.now her. he now knew what had happened just by his sister's face."he- he killed him in front of you didn't he?" Scalin said with slight reluctance and sadness. Jenessa nodded and a tear formed in her eye. "I saw it all Scalin!" she said starting to weep "Jeckoryl mutilated him!" she said as Scalin put his arms around her.and she put her arms around him, not caring that she was naked and bloody still. Once she was done crying, Scalin said to her "come on.I'll at least help you get to a place where you can get cleaned up before you go see the healer" he said soothingly to her as she smiled "I think I would like that" she said, not being able to smile, but wanting to. Scalin hugged her "It will be ok sis" he said kissing her forehead toward him and stroking her head, a tear coming out his eye for the pain she must be feeling.  
Carrying into another room, he helped her clean up and put some clothing on her before they left. Jenessa felt horrible for having Scalin have to help her with everything, but he didn't seem to mind very much. He just helped her with silent understanding and kindness as he helped, not saying much to her, knowing she felt pain, and wishing he could take it away from her. After he cleaned her up and clothed her he took her to a healer, and when they said to the parent's that they needed a mind-healer for Nessa as well, the mother exploded "I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR A MINDHEALER.IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY DAUGHTER GOT HURT AND DECIDED TO BE A MURDEROUS WHORE!" and the healer only grimaced  
  
"Your choice lady, I'm just telling you that your daughter is in desperate need of one, weather or not you choose to give her what she needs" Then Scalin glared at his mother, to Jenessa's surprise and exploded as well.  
"You don't know what she went through do you!? Or the condition I found her in!? How could you say that! And I know we do have enough money. I am in charge of our expenses remember!? We'll just have to keep our clothing and other expenses lower for a month! That is all! And you will deny Nessa the help she needs!? " He scowled at his mother.  
"There is absolutely no need to talk to me like that, especially in front of your father! And a complete stranger! Mind your manners child!" their mother said to Scalin, while the father gave a frown.  
"But mom, there is no excuse for not-" was all Scalin could say before his father smacked him. "You don't talk to your mother like that in public if you know what is good for you. As first son and heir to our property you must learn to verbally respect woman!" .  
***  
Scalin knew especially now as he saw his sister weeping that his mother should have gotten her a mind healer right away. She could just barely stand a man's touch, even his. And they way their parents were treating her wasn't helping either. They made her feel bad about herself and she knew it. She blamed herself for the rape and the family believed her, and even called her whore. Even as much as he kept telling her it wasn't, though both of them knew that the main reason she was being called a whore was that she was in bed with Verion at the time of the murder.and that is why she blamed it on herself. He finally heard Nessa say though her weeping, tilting her head up from his now soggy shoulder  
"I don't want to see another suitor! I-I just can't take it anymore!" she said putting her head back on his shoulder and continuing to weep She continued weeping on his shoulder. Scalin finally took her head up, hugged her, and tilted her chin to meet his eyes and said  
"You think there is a suitor waiting for you downstairs!? Then I have a pleasant surprise. I finally convinced mother that you needed a mindhealer. I think it was mostly the way you've been acting lately though. And all I said when she finally admitted that you might need one was 'that is what I've been trying to tell you'. And I know you are scared dearheart, but the mindhealer.she's waiting downstairs for you. Her name is Tarina, and she's a rather good mindhealer as far as I know." He said as he took her hand.  
"Jenessa.will you go with me to see her? I'll be there the whole time" Scalin said to her soothingly, knowing that more then ever she'd probably need the support. Nessa nodded and stood up once again and brushed off.  
"Let's go then. I know you at least are trying to help me as best you can. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." she said, as sad smile crossing her face as she kissed her brother on the cheek and gave him a hug.  
Jenessa was scared as she went to the healer. and she physically winced as she saw Lady Ifinieda, whose arms rested furiously on her hips as her lips curled and she tapped her left foot  
  
"And where have you been missy! Out hiding in your little whore house I bet, killing someone else!" Lady Ifinieda said trying to smack her upside the head, but a tall slender, woman with straight long brown hair and deep brown eyes wearing a uniform of green physically put her hand on Lady Ifiniedas and pushing it back like a catapult, and screamed  
  
"What do you think you are doing!? No wonder she was hiding from you! And how dare you call your own daughter a whore and murderer! Have you no respect for anyone, talking to your own daughter like she's a piece of dirt! I'm glad I'm not you because then I would tell you some choice words, and a lot of them worse then what you just called your own daughter!" she yelled at Jenessa's mother, then looked sadly at Jenessa, as Lady Ifinieda scoffed "come with me young child" she said in a soothing voice "My name is Tarina, and what we have to talk about is better heard by no one else."  
  
In a weak voice Jenessa said "can-can Scalin come too? H-he's the one who found me" she said with her head down.  
  
Tarina laughed and smiled "well then he should come too.there are things then the three of us need to discuss" she said taking them both into another room, where the mother could not overhear them. Once Tarina was satisfied that she was enough out of the way of listening distance from their mother, she sat down to the right of Jenessa while Scalin sat to Jenessa's left. Nodding at both of them, Tariana started  
  
"What happened the night of the murder? And what happened after? I know you don't really know me, but I cannot help you unless you open up totally." she said soothingly putting a hand on Jenessa's shoulder, as Nessa nodded.  
  
Jenessa told her that it actually started beforehand, and how she had kissed and went out with Jeckoryl, but he tried to pressure her to have sex with him, which she did not want to do, and she had found that he was a womanizer, and how she had actually fallen in love with Jeckoryl's best friend, who was known to be just the opposite, and how much she had truly loved Verion, and he was her first and only. And then she spoke of the night of the murder.  
  
Jenessa said in horrid detail what had happened to her beloved. Tarina became wide eyed as she recounted the murder alone. And then Jenessa gulped said, "Something strange happened after that.I-I can't explain it. All I can say is that it felt like I was being torn open from the inside I felt a surge of power. A LOT of it, all at once, and it knocked me unconscious."  
  
Tarina thought about this a moment and responded "have you found that you have any "special" abilities since that happened?"  
  
Jenessa nodded as she sniffled "I can see bright lines all around me, and make things appear or disappear. I can feel other's emotions, and sometimes project them. And I've noticed that people are captivated by my singing" she said almost inaudibly.  
  
Tarina nodded and touched her.going into a sort of trance for some time. She felt Jenessa's hatred of herself among other things, but what she felt most of all was Jenessa's utter grief and despair. And she felt even further and saw that Jenessa was so trapped by that grief that it was as if Nessa lost a piece of herself that night. She saw how the utter shock of someone she loved almost obsessively forced channels of the strongest potential gifts, open as feverously as a fire and gas caused an explosion of flame. All at once eyes went wide and her mouth flew open, as she was shocked out of it.  
  
"A mage and an empath! I feel traces of bardic gift as well. Maybe I can use that to your advantage. But that doesn't matter at the moment. What is important is you poor child your gifts were blown open! That man, Verion, I believe was the cause." She said the last with an audible gulp "Because, Child You were lifebonded to him" there was a pause as Jenessa looked up in surprise, wide eyed, as Scalin did the same.  
  
"Lifebonded!?" Jenessa said stunned. Scalin looked contemplative after his initial shock for a as he said.  
  
"That would make a lot of sense, then" Scalin said It seems to me she cares more about the murder of Verion then the fact that that THING raped her!" he said as angrily as a mad dog ready to bite the animal that came too close to its territory.  
  
Tarina only nodded and said "also a good reason why her empathy came out as strong as it did, for her gifts being blown open had to do emotions. The poor girl must be hurting inside, and while I can't close the channels I believe I can give a small start to healing them, but not now" After that Talina looked back toward Nessa, was no longer surprised, and nodded slightly at Scalin's statement. The healer then spoke, her eyes fixed and looking in Jenessa's.  
  
"Now sweetie I know this is going to be hard for you.but please bear with me, I need to know so I can help you. Tell me about the rape."  
  
Jenessa nodded and told Tarina everything, and in so doing became as chocked up as anyone would be telling someone a terrible secret, when she finished the story she said, "It's all my fault! I deserved it! I should've been in bed with Verion in the first place. " She said as she started to weep. "I'm a whore just like my mom tells me! And a murderer! I shouldn't have killed him! Him raping me was no excuse for murder!" she said putting her hands on her face and started to cry, and then Tarina jumped to her feet and put her arms around Jenessa.  
  
"Don't you dare say that! It was not your fault at all! Just because you found your lifebonded doesn't mean it's your fault that you showed that love in a physical way. In no way, shape, or form did that make you deserve rape. And especially in no way does that make you a whore! Believe me, if you are a whore for sleeping with one man then I am many times a whore!" Tarina said, making Jenessa chuckle.  
  
"And I know you are only thirteen, but I have found that lifebonds don't know age boundaries in either the age of the people or the difference in the ages. It starts from about your age up though I must admit. A lifebond is rare child; I want you to know that. Also most of the lifebonds that are found start at not much older then you are now, so this is normal for lifebonds, however rare they are among people" she said, and sighed  
  
"Jeckoryl was nothing but a sick man, Jenessa, and what he did to you.well let's just say I feel sick inside just hearing it. And what you did wasn't murder, it was self defense! Don't you dare believe otherwise, and especially out of your mother's mouth! Lord and Lady! I've never met such a pair of fools as thickheaded as your parents in my entire life! It's Jeckoryl that is the murderer, not only of your lifebonded dearheart, but of your soul" Tarina said as she took one hand and brought both of Jenessa's hands and put them on one of her own, and then used the other one to bring the weeping girl into eye contact with her.  
  
"You may have used your empathy to kill him, but that is because you couldn't take any more of his abuse. That is normal and not your fault. I'm actually glad you killed him.anyone else if they heard the whole story would probably search him out and kill him themselves if he was alive! I know from the look on your brother's face when he told me the condition in which he found you.let's just say he would not be alive anyway." She said hugging Jenessa again as she continued to cry.  
  
Then Tarina went into a trance again, this time as she did so used her controlled empathy to impart forcefully that it wasn't her fault for the rape, and that she was not a murderer, nor was she at fault for ANYTHING that she that had happened, and she soothed her fear of men in general so that every time a man touched her she wouldn't see Jeckoryl.it would have to be reinforced of course, or else her empathy would surely go wild, but this was at least a start, and gave her, for a short time, instinctive shield that she herself could hold. She saw and felt Jenessa's relief after she was done, and then said  
  
"I think we are ready to go see your parents now. I'm going to warn you, what I did needs to be reinforced, and I'm going to need to get you a gift teacher at the very least for shields for those gifts of yours. I think I know just the person." Tarina said thoughtfully with a sigh as she and Scalin got up and helped her up, Scalin putting her arm around her and saying  
  
"Sis, it'll be alright. I'll always be here for you" Scalin said to Jenessa as he propped her up so that she stood up straight facing him, he noticed with relief that she didn't flinch, as they went back out to see her parents, who were waiting fearfully for the healer to come and tell them what indeed was wrong with Jenessa.  
  
The three of them came out looking less worried them before, except the healer.she came out looking angrily at the parents. Wide-eyed Lord Krind and Lady Said "Madame Tarina.. is something.wrong" the said" visibly shaking with a rather audible gulp.  
  
"First of all your treatment of Jenessa since what has happened to her has obviously been appalling if not sickening. You have been emotionally and verbally abusing a lifebonded child."  
  
Both Lord Krind and Lady Ifinieda looked to Jenessa and to each other with utter shock like they had been hit in the back of the head with a board.  
  
"She was lifebonded to Verion! How could this be!"  
  
Tarina bit her lip "I know how rare it is.but those strange things your daughter is doing, nothing more then torn-open gifts from the murder of her lifebonded. That is not at all unusual at all either. I don't know if she will ever be lifebonded again, though that is a very good possibility, but I think a rather good thing for her if you want her to marry at all and have any exposure to men that you will deem well enough for her will be for her to go to Haven and become a bard. She has the gift for it, and I'm sure with that she has the talent, maybe even the creativity."  
  
She said as Jenessa stood wide-eyed, jaw open. So this is what she meant by using it to my advantage! Jenessa thought as she then heard her parents speak, the glittering hope fading into utter darkness as she mother spoke.  
  
"We don't have the money to pay you and send her to Haven! That is insanity! How are we going to do that! Especially with the two twins!"  
  
"Easily. My fee will be you sending your daughter to haven. If you DON'T send her the price you will have to pay me will be at least double the price you would've had to pay to send her and I'll send her there myself!" Tarina said coldly to the parents, who by this time looked like they were about to faint  
  
"And for that fee in Haven I'll be checking up on Jenessa. It just so happens I'm being reassigned there since they need me, so I'll be looking out for her. Now you don't have to send her right away, there just happens to be someone that she needs to talk to beforehand. His name is Herald Talin, and he's going to help her build both mage shields and emotional shields for her gifts so that she won't have to be so strained. After that she should be on her way. The latest he'll be here in two days, which should be enough time for you to talk things out, and show her that you do indeed care about her, just like the 9 year old twins that you are always flaunting over"  
  
Both Parents looked down at the floor like reprimanded puppies being told by their master what they did wrong. She realized now that Tarina was a noble, a higher noble then her parents at that, or else they wouldn't have listened to her. The colossal fear that her parents had of this higher noble healer must be likened to her fear of men.  
  
Tarina gave Jenessa a hug and said, "don't worry dearling.everything will be fine" she said and then looked at Scalin "keep an eye on her" and without another word Tarina left Jenessa's home.  
  
***  
  
Two days later there was a knock on the door.Scalin answered it. A tall man in whites that had blonde hair and brown eyes stood at the door, then looked down like a hawk that found its prey down at Jenessa. He stood with a confidence that she could only wish she could have as he said "Are you Jenessa, child?" he said with a mix of kindness and roughness that made her want to scamper out of the room and trust him immediately all at once as he totally ignored Scalin. She nodded silently as he continued  
  
"Good. I am Herald Talin. We have no time to lose. You have two potentially very dangerous gifts that will be trained to use later. For now to protect others we must teach you the art of shielding." And after a few moments awkwardness and just sitting silently looking at him he said  
  
"What are you waiting for child!? Come with me." He said as Jenessa slowly go up and followed him to a small room where he said, "take a seat, and once you are absolutely comfortable, tell me"  
  
Jenessa shifted for a short time, then nodded "now to start we must start with grounding and centering" and he showed her how to ground and center, and within the first few times she did it. It was clumsy, but it seemed to be enough for Talin. So then they went on to the next lesson.  
  
***  
  
In a week Talin deemed her confidant to get ready to go to bardic, but had never really spent much time on any one lesson. That day Talin brought a bard who sent a letter to the collegium about her saying she had all three qualifications to become a bardic trainee. The bard told her that she'd have to retake the tests, but that he was sure she would get in. She had already packed and was almost jumping up and down, except that Scalin wasn't going with her. She already missed him as they sat on the grassy fields of the house together.  
  
"You know Nessa, I don't know what I'm going to do without you here.after all, you may be a geek, but you're a fun geek" he laughed, and Jenessa soon joined in.  
  
"I'm a geek, eh? Well if I'm a geek then you're a peacock!" she said still laughing.  
  
Scalin shook his head and smirked "You know I'm the good looking one in the family. So how can you blame me?" he said as Jenessa threw grass at him and took a handful of dirt and playfully rubbing it on his face and hair.  
  
"There! Now you're not so good looking anymore!" Jenessa said as she stuck her tongue out at him and grinned, and Scalin hurled dirt at her  
  
"How dare you ruin me! Look at me! My hair! My face! My life is ruined!" Scalin said mockingly as he put his hand dramatically on his head in mock horror.  
  
Jenessa and Scalin couldn't stop laughing as they hurled both grass and dirt at each other. Scalin then looked at Nessa  
  
"I'm glad you're coming back to your old self again, however slowly" Scalin said as he put his arm around her "seriously though sis, I'm going to miss you. Things are going to be mighty boring without you around"  
  
Smiling Jenessa replied sorrowfully "you know I'm going to miss you too.It's a bitter-sweet thing going to Haven you know. On one hand I have to go to get away from everyone. Yes mother and father have been treating me with more respect, but I think I need to get away from the whole situation. I know the scar will always be there, but me being here and being around all the places me and Verion used to go.it's like the wound is constantly re-opening."  
  
"Believe me I understand. If I can I'll come visit you. I know mom is giving you a monthly stipend. I told her that if she doesn't then she can hire someone else to go to Waymeet and buy the vegetables" he winked at her "And I hope you packed your harp and the provision money for the four day ride there," he said as she nodded.  
  
Then they both noticed the sun was going down, and the congenial mood that they were sharing turned into bitter sweet despondency as they realized that this might be the last time they see each other for a long time. Finally Scalin got up and brushed the dirt and grass off, as Jenessa did the same. They walked back to the house arm in arm in a silence that was strangely not awkward, letting the mood be as it may. As they walked in the house the only thing she said to Scalin was "good night" and he gave a small smile and did the same.  
  
***  
  
The next morning she was woken at sunrise by older sister, who came to see her the last couple of days before she left, and even had scolded her parents for not telling her what had happened with Jenessa, or else she'd have come to stay at the house to be with her little sister. As Jenessa mounted the dark brown stallion, her sister Lilly said  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been the sister I should be. For that I should be punished. But I shall write to you and I shall come see you whenever I can, and You had better come back for midwinter, or else" Lilly said with a tear in her eyes, the wind blowing Lilly's light brown hair into her eyes as she fidgeted with it to keep it out.  
  
Jenessa nodded sadly to both Lilly and Scalin, giving them both hugs. "I'll miss you, but I'd better be on my way. I have a long road ahead of me" Jenessa replied in response to the desolate mood that had so much tension it could've been cut by a knife. Then Scalin spoke  
  
"As I said I'll miss you.Things won't be the same without you" as he hugged her back, Jenessa then almost crying.then she went to her mother and father and gave them a small hug as her mother said  
  
"Child, the way I've treated you has been unforgivable. As Lilly said you had better come back for midwinter. I realize now that you are a wonderful child, and you will make me proud, whatever you do" And Jenessa responded by hugging her mother again with a bigger hug, then her spoke  
  
"I have never been good at this but I have treated you badly as well, and I greatly apologize" lord Krind said as Nessa smiled  
  
"I forgive the both of you. And don't worry. I'll come back for midwinter.tell Kira and Rina that I'll miss them as well, as I shall miss all of you I wish they could be here too. But remember.this isn't goodbye, its see you later"  
  
Lord Krind nodded and smirked "Your twin sisters are young yet.I hope they find their own path like you have."  
  
Nessa nodded as she got the final lift off to haven, her brown mare named Moonstar neighed and galloped on its way. It was the end of summer, and it was cooling down. Jenessa could feel the autumn breeze in her hair as she galloped, though it got warmer as she continued south.  
  
The first two days of Jenessa's journey were the same. She set up camp at noon and nightfall, traveling the main road, called the northern trade route, for she only had to fear bandits, which on this particular road were scarce for this was where the heralds traveled for their circuits. She was glad that Tarina told her of this route to haven. If she didn't she'd also need to be on her guard, which she was anyway, but not as much as she normally would have been. And so as the first days of her trip she breathed easy.  
  
Then the third day came, and as she made her noon camp she sat and ate reading a book, like she usually did at her noon meal. She had just passed Waymeet, so now there were only very small towns Then the area around her grew dark from behind her. Two imposing figures stood behind her like a nightmare shocking her as she turned around slowly. These two people were also on horseback and wore hoods, so she could not see their faces. She walked away slowly as she said "wh-what do you want?" she said reaching for her knife.  
  
Then they both took off their hoods and unsheathed their swords. Jenessa at once recognized them as the friends that held her back at Verion's death. "We have come to avenge our friend's death, you murderer" they said reaching out for her. She pulled back in anger.  
  
"Just who are you calling a murderer.If I remember correctly it was your friend that murdered my lifebonded and raped me repeatedly for god knows how long! So I think you have the name-calling a little mixed up" Jenessa said angrily taking out her knife, as one of them came behind her with the sword, and poked her in the back.  
  
"tsk tsk.naughty naughty" he said pointing a mocking finger at her in reprimand "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're coming with us.we have been waiting for this for some time now" the first man licked his lips and smiled from behind as he poked her with the sword in the back once again. Then the second man joined in.  
  
"Not so tough are we now murderous little whore! I have no doubt that you moaned like a hussy as he raped you." the second friend said slapping her in the face.  
  
Jenessa gritted her teeth, and stoked her knife at him, cutting the second man's face as she said  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that!" she said still holding her knife defensively, as the second man threw his sword to the first one behind her as the first man put the tip of both swords on her throat.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't do that if I were you." the man behind her said nodding to the man in front as he took the knife from her with a minor struggle, but Jenessa felt the blades of the sword come more forcefully upon her throat, almost chocking her. She didn't give much of a fight after that as she gave the man her knife and the second man joined the first behind her as the one holding the swords to her throat said  
  
"Come.we shall make this as quick and painless as possible" he said physically moving her with the swords. Jenessa trying her best not to lose control over her empathy.instead something else happened. She felt as if another spirit came and took over her body at that moment. A few moments after she started chanting, what it meant she could not tell, nor did she know what she was doing. She made a small gust, pushing both men back as she turned around, glowing eyes staring at them. Whatever was happening something had seemed to posses her, as her eyes turned from their normal amber to a glowing fire red. The two men looked at her in a mix of fear and disbelief as they stepped back even farther. She called down a tornado on them as they ran from it, but they didn't escape as they were caught in it.  
  
"Go back to the nine hells where you belong!" she heard herself say furiously.  
  
"This isn't over, Wench!" she heard one of them say from afar as they whirled out of sight, as she suddenly felt as if she became herself again.except this time she had a major headache, and no amount of tea would help it. She grudgingly packed her things and began on her way once more.  
  
For the rest of the day she traveled, until she found a quiet place at nightfall, one that was hidden. She made a campfire and sang to herself. Just them she heard the male voice that she had been hearing since the rape join in with a different song, again making her even more confused about who or what it could be. The unknown man sang this unfamiliar song  
  
Nightingale  
Tell me your tale  
Was your journey too long?  
All the Voices spinning around me  
Trying to tell me what to say  
Can I fly right behind you  
And you can take me away?  
  
All the voices spinning around me  
Trying to tell me what to say  
Can I fly right behind you  
And you can take me away?  
  
The rest of the song could not be heard, for she fell asleep to the calming quality of the voice, being too tired and weary from the journey and her headache to worry about a simple song that seemed to be helping her and coming from no where in particular except her mind. After all, she had heard the voice many times. and it did not seem to be trying to harm her or scare her in any way. So she went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
She arrived in haven the next afternoon. She looked in wonder at all the people and how happy they seemed to be. Her eyes were constantly wide at all the new treasures and people she saw here. She almost couldn't believe it. It made her kind of uncomfortable being around this many people at once, seeing as she was empathy, and basically a country bumpkin, even though she was noble. She realized that a place like Haven was probably not the best place for an untrained empath, but otherwise it truly was on the whole a spectacular place. She went through the palace walls, showing the palace guard the papers she had to take the bardic test. He nodded and let her in.  
  
What she saw was amazing beyond compare when she walked into the palace.she had never seen a place more splendid. All the fountains and the buildings, she'd have been like a small kid in a candy store if it weren't for her thin shielding. It seemed like all the people's emotions were coming at her at once, and it gave her a headache and made her want to sink into herself, no matter how beautiful the place was. Her shields were up, but they were thin, so she could sense, but it wasn't painful, though it was uncomfortable.  
  
Finally she came to a place where a lot of students in a red-brown, pale-green and grey while she also saw older looking people in red, whites, and greens walking around merrily. He finally got the courage to ask one of the women wearing red "do-do you know where I go for my test".  
  
"Of course.If you have the letter of recommendation then come with me. The dean would usually test you, but she's not available. So I'll take you to one of the Bardic teachers, they'll know what to do" she said winking. Everyone here seemed they were extroverts and not caring what others thought of them I wish I could be like that! She thought to herself as the lady motioned her to dismount.  
  
"First we'll take your horse to the stables. She'll be fine don't you worry. After that.your test. Don't worry I think you'll do fine. I can sense you have the gift myself, so I'm sure you have 2 out of the 3 qualifications, which means you'll get in, for they never bless anyone with the bardic gift without a beautiful voice" Then the women blushed crimson and chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry dear. What is your name.here I am blabbing away and I don't even have the common courtesy to ask you for your name. My name is Fequay. I'll be right back, I have to notify the right people that you are here," She said not waiting for a response. However she came back moments later with a smile as Jenessa resumed  
  
"Well my name is Jenessa" she said shyly "It's nice to meet you Fequay. Thank you for helping me" She was still rather shy of strangers in general, but she realized her shyness grew since the murder and rape.  
  
"You're welcome. I was only too glad to help you" Fequay replied as they walked. She followed Fequay for testing wordlessly, and said goodbye. She walked into a room where a single male bard stood. He looked toward her and said  
  
"My name is Bard Tephly, I teach the playing of the harp, and since it's your specialty as far as instrument, they chose me to test you. Let's begin the test right away.please take this harp and sing any melody of your choice"  
  
Jenessa nodded and sang the prelude to sun and shadow, called meetings. It seemed like a good choice for her, for it told a story and if she in fact did have bardic gift, she knew the sun and shadow story would come to life.  
  
As the song came to an end, the bard spoke "you defiantly have the gift and voice. I still want to see if you have the creativity as well. Have you ever written any songs on your own?"  
  
Jenessa nodded as she sang one of the songs she wrote.  
  
Dark and light  
Wrong and right  
I wish upon the stars so bright  
  
Seek and find  
Truth and lie  
I look toward the night sky  
  
Wither and bloom  
Hope and doom  
My heart can't seem to see past the gloom  
  
As the song stopped she looked to Harp teacher  
  
"VERY good trainee Jenessa.all I have to say to you now it welcome to bardic. I hope to see you in class soon" Bard Tephly said with a bright smile.  
  
Jenessa's mood brightened. This was all happening so fast. The only thing was she couldn't seem to warm up to anyone. Her shields were still too weak, and every night she kept having the same dream.the reliving of the nightmare of Verion's death, then of her rape and torture. She still couldn't seem to get it out of her mind; no matter how hard she tried. The next day she was given a note to go to healers right away.she put on her dusty red-brown uniform that she had gotten from the bardic housekeeper. She then ran straight to healers and said.  
  
"I-I'm Jenessa.someone sent me this note." she said shyly to a young man in pale green  
  
"Ah yes, Tarina.I should let her know you have arrived" He said scamping away to Jenessa's surprise.she almost forgot about Tarina, and her promise of checking up on her when she came. But she didn't have much time to think of it as she saw the familiar greens and brown hair  
  
"Jenessa!" Tarina said giving Jenessa a hug "I'm so glad you made it!"  
  
Jenessa returned the hug with smile "Yes I did, and I made it into bardic! All three qualifications!" Jenessa said with a blush.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me.now the reason I called you here is because as I said, I wanted to check on you. That and what I did before does need reinforcements. I'm not going to be here long.they're going to need me back up north when snow fever hits again. I'm going to need to get another mind healer to help you," she said with a sigh.  
  
Jenessa nodded with a slight smile that showed sadness.She trusted Tarina. The way she felt right now the only person here she trusted was going away, and soon. Now what was she going to leave.  
  
Tarina saw the look on Jenessa's face and gave a faint smile "I know it will be hard for you being here in new place, but you'll get through it. Believe me, you are strong. And whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Come I have to reinforce your memory dimming.or else you're shields will crack. They are not strong enough and they are frail, and they don't have that much of a base. You must practice your grounding and centering child." she said to Nessa's nod as Tarina went into trance once again and dimmed her memories, and once again reinforced that whatever happened it wasn't her fault. She also felt her shields get a little stronger, and with that came a sigh of relief. Tarina could feel it.then she realized with wide eyes.  
  
"You.you're an empathy too!?" she said to Tarina, who nodded.  
  
"I can feel your pain inside your heart Dearing. It is a wound that will heal, but the scars will always be visible.but now go dearling, go make new friends." She waved goodbye to Nessa as she smiled faintly back and waved as she left the healers.  
  
***  
  
It was the noon meal a week later she was sitting by herself.again, just like she did every meal everyday. She saw the others form cliques and friendships while she was left if the background. It was all to the better for her. No one had to know who she was or that she actually had the gift of magic and empathy. So she just played with her food with one hand as the other rested neatly on her chin as she sighed in boredom. She finished her noon meal and she got up quickly and left. She returned to her room, bored and sad. She read books and wrote music as she wished there was something more to her life. Outside of her window looked towards the herald's colligium. It was almost dinnertime and as she looked out the window she suddenly felt the urge to go to companion's field, so see what a companion looked like. She had never seen one before.  
  
What was odd to Jenessa right now was the fact that she had never wondered before what a companion looked like. But now the desire to look and go there was more urgent then ever, a persistent urge that wouldn't go away unless satisfied. So she walked to Companion's Field, her head feeling fuzzy as if this were all a dream. As she walked into Companion's Field, her expressionless shock at seeing all these companions spoke volumes through the silence of her voice.  
  
Almost immediately a companion mare came up to her, and nudged her face as she looked into the companion's eyes, as a female voice said in her mind.  
  
:I Choose you, Jenessa of Berrybay. Together you and I can make all your dreams come true.: she heard in her mind and then looked at the companion. She had always heard of companion's choice, but her? A herald? She doubted it highly  
  
"Are you sure you want ME to be a Herald?" she said the companion.  
  
:Yes, sister of my heart. My name is name is Toriana. And from now on neither one of us shall truly be alone again: Toriana mindsent with a chuckle: now wait here.I'm sure someone will show you around, once it gets around that there is a new chosen: She said.  
  
-Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end  
  
© 2003 by Mercedez Belanger Disclaimer...Valdemar belongs to Mercedes Lackey.all the songs besides the last one belong to someone else. 


End file.
